The End of a War
by Pinkatron
Summary: AU fic. Megatron has had enough and plans to end it all for good. PWP, Oneshot


Authors note: I don't own the transformers, and don't profit from this story.

Megatron/Optimus Prime

Warning: Bot sex, love it or leave it.

The end of a War

The battle was raging fierce, the sound of metal against metal, and the smell of burning oil filled the air. Megatron snarled as he threw the Autobot Cliffjumper into a puddle of burning oil his screech and subsequent dive to one of the humans manning a fire hose gave Megatron enough of a reprieve to attempt to get his wits about him. Through the flames and explosions he could see his mechs fighting. The command seeker Trine was grounded but winning obviously against the Autobot twins that had become the bane of their existence. Soundwave was flinging orders left and right while Megatron was in the thick of it.

The Battle today was one of pure happenstance. The Autobots had an invest here at this particular oil station that the Decepticons didn't know about. The Autobots had planned to make a holiday out of visiting the place. This was their main energon producing facility. Megatron and his Decepticons didn't know that going in however all surveillance of the area indicated that there was absolutely no Autobot activity. They just planned a quick hit and run to steal some of the oil to attempt to create enough energon to keep themselves going. And now, the whole of what was left of the Decepticons and the earth force of the Autobots clashed.

Everything about the battle was furious. The Decepticons desperate for energy attempted in vein to keep the facility intact, but the Autobots flung them with reckless abandon. They had the humans who could provide them with whatever they needed. Megatron cursed to himself as he began picking his way through the thick of it, avoiding the fires and the rivers of oil that ran through the place like blood. His anger with the situation trickled over to his commanding officers. Soundwave in particular became ruthless; feeding off of Megatron's rolling fury. When the small scout bot bumblebee launched himself at Megatron Megatron's fury turned to him.

The Small bot's weapons were nothing to Megatron's armor. When he finally detached the small yellow mech from himself he wound up ripping off one of his arms. The mech screamed in agony fresh droplets of energon, oil, and lubricant dripped down from the socket. Fully intending to rip the mech limb from limb Megatron grabbed him by a leg and held him. The small yellow bot thrashed sending a splatter of energon onto Megatron's face.

Something snapped.

Megatron's eyes steeled. He hadn't felt this strange rush of energon since he had battled in the arena. All of his battles since he left Cybertron had been clean, efficient. He was always commanding from the sidelines, and when he did get involved it was only to stave off the attacks of the Autobots long enough for Starscream to call a retreat. Now however the line had been crossed. The heat of the energon burned against his face. Catching Bumblebee's optics he froze the small mech in place his face contorting into a smirk. Bumblebee watched in horror as Megatron's glossa darted out of his mouth and caught a line of the energon almost languidly. There was a brief shutter in his optics as the foreign Energon coated his tongue and sent sparks straight to his processor.

"Let him go Megatron." The deep Baritone voice of Optimus Prime cut through the sudden surge Megatron was feeling like a knife. Almost without recognizing Megatron's optics regarded the tall mech standing in the distance. The fights had momentarily stopped and suddenly Bumblebee's begging came to register in Megatron's audios.

"Observation: Change in operational status." Soundwave had appeared by Megatrons side. "Query: Berserker status activated."

_Berserker status activated. _Megatron Commed personally between him and soundwave, his thoughts coloring the com red. _Keep them occupied, keep them fighting, and keep them away. The time has come._

The cold methodical laugh made some of the Autobots that had stopped jump. Soundwave never laughed, and when he did it was terrifying. Megatron's orders to keep "Them" Away was in regards to his own soldiers. The rage was building and as soon as it hit peak he wouldn't be able to tell friend from foe. And what would follow would be hard for any one of the groups to watch. More begging brought his eyes back down to bumblebee. He began to right the small mech around. A glint and a prickle of his sensors told him ratchet had shown up and was waiting in the wings to grab the small bot when the opportunity arose.

"I said let him go Megatron." Optimus said this time closer. Megatron scowled as he brought the yellow mech around so he was facing Optimus. The action stopped Optimus in his tracks. Megatron smirked as he brought the young mech's neck to bare. Bumblebee tried to flinch away from him but his struggle increased the pressure against his head.

Megatron's intakes became harsh as his body began to key up. A wave of revulsion from the Autobots hit him when his glossa darted out and licked the main energon line running through the smaller bots neck. Bumblebee shivered against him.

"This will be over fast." Megatron cooed his breath warm against the bots neck.

Bumblebee whimpered.

Optimus's optics were wide, and he was neatly frozen into place. Megatron smiled his sharp teeth gleaming in the firelight.

With a sudden surge Megatron's teeth found the cord and punctured it. Hot energon splashed the roof of his mouth as his lips closed over the pressured line taking a large draw of the liquid. Bumblebee whaled as his life force was draining. Suddenly Megatron's world came to a solid and single focus. Optimus had charged forward. He was deaf to the yells that went through the ranks of the Autobots, he was blind to the fires that burned around him. The only thing that mattered was the bot rushing forwards. With a feral yell Megatron tossed bumblebee straight at Ratchet causing them both to tumble into one another in a set of flailing limbs. The Action caught Optimus off guard and he stopped.

Megatron was pulsing, and radiating heat. His spark was burning triple time as the foreign energon made it's way through his body and keyed on mods he had long since left dormant. His optics began to leak fire and Optimus began to take a step back. The momentary weakness was all it took to key Megatron into action.

He charged.

The loud clang was a trigger and every available Autobot charge forward in attempts to grab Megatron, but his forces were ready. Megatron began to rip into Optimus with a ferocity Optimus had never seen. Punch after punch hit his form pushing him further and further back. Megatron's fingers had sharpened into claws and raked across Optimus's faceplate. Optimus was so taken off guard that it was all he could do to keep Megatron from killing him. Bots began to crash and collide around them. Optimus's attention kept getting broken at the pain of his friends, but Megatron was relentless. Megatron let out a feral roar, bumblebee's energon still leaking from his lips and splattering Optimus's faceplate.

Optimus quickly activated his arm's sword and thrust forward. The movement was quick and should have caught Megatron, but Megatron was moving to fast and the sword caught only his cheek. Optimus stumbled backwards when Megatron's only reaction was to further widen his insane smile. Optimus cringed and yelled in startlement when Megatron leaped at him and sent the two of them crashing down into a gully. They tumbled end over end, the whole time Megatron kept himself just out of swords reach and managed to rake Optimus across the chest, shattering the glass windows that would grace his alt form. Optimus yelled in pain as they finally reached the bottom. The force of the hit knocked Optimus's optics briefly offline, and sent Megatron flying across the clear area with a small stream.

Megatron crouched his intakes heavy and the scent of overheating oil basking his form. His hands dug into the soft ground as Optimus pulled himself upwards and stumbled. Blue optics flickered back online and the dazed mech quickly located Megatron. When Megatron's optics locked onto Optimus's he charged again. Optimus had enough time to dance back in surprise and avoid Megatron's first strike. The second strike grazed Optimus's side, and with a yell of his own Optimus charged forward at Megatron.

Megatron nearly purred when the battle started to take a turn. Optimus began to strike at him in wild abandon. Optimus began fighting for all he was worth. He had never seen Megatron like this, and it shook him to his very spark. Optimus took the moment of a heavy hit to attempt to thrust at Megatron again with his sword. The sword sailed through the air and met it's mark. Optimus looked up with a momentary hope as the sound of metal grinding against metal. His hope was crushed when Megatron's glowing optics looked up over his arm, the sword had stabbed neatly through the gauntlet, and Megatron had stalled it. With a yell of rage Megatron twisted his arm sharply twisting Optimus in on himself and throwing off his balance.

Searing pain shot through Optimus's arm, and with a snap that sounded like lightning in his mind, his sword broke. The force of the break sent Megatron tumbling backwards and landed Optimus against a rock outcropping. Optimus was stunned, in pain, and didn't see Megatron angrily charging forwards again. Megatron's hand darted out and cuffed Optimus hard on the side of his helm. A burst of static and pain ran through Optimus's processor. Without knowing what he was doing his balled up fist met Megatron's chin solidly and sent the larger Mech tumbling head over heals. The force of the blow took Optimus by surprise and for a moment he looked up against the orange of the burning sky and thought he had knocked Megatron's head completely off.

Megatron landed with a thump, and Optimus slid down the rock face in surprise.

"Y-you will pay for that." Megatron's voice gurgled as his form stirred.

Optimus turned on his com only to be greeted by a loud burst of static. It was loud enough to cause him to call out and grasp at his audios. How he had wound up on the ground on his aft he would never know. His eyes came back into focus as Megatron stood and stumbled. Whatever had been coursing through his system had exited on receiving the hard blow to the head. However what replaced it sent a cold chill through Optimus's very core.

"I Disabled your audios." Megatron spoke slowly approaching Optimus bumblebee's energon still clinging to his lips, and his own energon leaking through the big holes through his arm. The light of a flare bathed the area in a momentary red light and Optimus started his legs finding purchase and pushing him back up the wall into a standing position. Megatron's Helm was gone. In it's place was paneling that shivered and flexed with each one of Megatron's steps. Optimus's eyes were transfixed as they lifted slightly.

"My secret." Megatron purred his eyes burning ember even as the flare began to fade. "My tell."

Optimus startled as Megatron darted in front of him. The panels that had lifted slightly flattened themselves again with an audible click.

"And now I shall know yours."

Optimus attempted to back himself away but the slope of the cliff just caused him to scramble onto himself. A Bright flash and another bout of rolling pain offline Optimus's optics. Air hit his exposed face and he onlined his optics only to catch Megatron bending down with Optimus's broken swords edge in his hands. Optimus immediately moved his hands to guard his spark. The pain however didn't come from his chest.

"They can't hear you, and now," Megatron's arm jerked sending Optimus into near convulsions. "You can't get away."

The support of Optimus's legs was instantly gone as the hydraulics and cables that controlled his foot and lower leg were severed. Energon splashed onto the ground and onto his sword. Optimus lost all control and slid to the ground in a pained heap. Megatron smirked and crouched down, his crest unfolding again and capturing Optimus's eyes.

"Lets see this face." Megatron said reaching out with dirt stained fingers and cupping Optimus's face in his hand. Optimus's over bright optics widened as Megatron leaned closer. Optimus could feel him tracing the discolored metal and shoddy wields that pocketed his face. The Mask was to hide battle scars gotten long before he was Optimus prime. Four clawed lines made their way from his cheek across his nose, lips and chin, and settled deep into where his helm hid the rest of his head.

Megatron finally had his foe where he wanted him. Now everything would be seen. The rage earlier was knocked out of him by the hard blow, but he planned on getting it back and redirecting it. He languidly traced Prime's face and then dug a claw sharply into his cheek. Prime began to shake sending recoils of anticipation into Megatron's frame. The energon began to flow in a line, broken only by the slight upraised scars. Explosions and yells from the hill over the two bots told Megatron that the battle was still raging and he was safe.

Smirking Megatron leaned languidly in till he could feel the intake and expulsion of air from Optimus's lips. The Prime was panicking. Slowly Megatron ran his glossa up the small trail of energon to the cut. He leaned back and let the energon roll slowly from his tongue to his throat. Prime's energon was powerful and it instantly began to heat Megatron's systems.

"You are going to pay for this Megatron." Optimus rasped trying to get control of his systems.

Megatron was instantly nose to nose with him again, his intakes speeding up.

"No, prime." Megatron's voice husked. "You are going understand everything you have done to me. And you are going to enjoy every minute of it even if I have to rip you to shreds in the proccess."

When Megatron's lips met Optimus's the world ceased to exist. Optimus's vision focused into a single blinding light. The kiss was harsh and hard. Optimus raised his hands to push Megatron off breaking the kiss, but Megatron caught both of them in his grip and forced them above Optimus's head. Again Megatron went in his lips meeting Optimus's. Optimus attempted to pull away, but in a sudden movement Megatron's free hand brushed against Optimus's sore side and caused him to yelp. Instantly Megatron's gloassa found it's way inside of Optimus's mouth. Optimus panicked. He could taste himself, bulmblebee's energon, as well as Megatron's own unique flavor. When he couldn't move away he shuttered his optics hoping to blind himself from this strange site.

There was a deep rumbling chuckle as Megatron broke the kiss and began to nibble and bite his way down Optimus's exposed jaw and neck cables. Optimus tensed. And a squeek made it's way through his voice box. Megatron began to nip and bite his way around till he found a particularly sensitive area of wires and began to nibble on them enticingly. The Pain of Optimus's injurys coupled with this sudden and invasive pleasure began to start a feedback loop in Optimus's systems. He couldn't help himself as energon began to flow up to his face, and a growling static filled moan filtered through his voice box.

Megatron returned in kind, the energon pumping through him beating like a drum. It sang to him as he ran his glossa down the seam to Optimus's spark chamber, Optimus wiggled causing Megatron to chuckle. When he went to kiss him again this time Optimus returned it in full. The sensations that filtered through Optimus were unlike anything he had ever felt before. All of the fear and apprehension he had felt began to melt away as an increasing need made itself known. Optimus still had enough logic surrounding him to know that this was completely wrong, that he was injured and that Megatron had hurt just about everyone around him today, But nothing in the universe prepared him for the pleasure his enemy's hands began to inflict on him. It was like a poison it and it was spreading through to his very core. With a lunge Optimus's hands broke free from Megatron's grip and instantly grasped onto Megatron's neck and side pulling him closer as the kiss deepened.

Megatron growled into the kiss as core began to heat. Optimus broke the kiss only to nip at the larger mech's chin. A Noise of disappointment soon turned into a near roar of ecstasy as Optimus bit down hard on the sensitive cables at the base of Megatron's neck. Still half fighting with himself Optimus's hands raked down Megatrons armored chest half attempting to get him away, and half attempting to pull him closer. The Mixed signals were clouding Optimus's mind as his teeth found their way up Megatron's neck to his jaw. One had snaked around behind the larger mech and raked down the open plating on Megatron's back. Megatron hissed as he learned into the pain that was sending sparks through his frame.

Optimus's hand reached up and trailed along the sensitive area under one of the wings of Megatron's crest. There was a snap hiss as Megatron's wrist ports opened to reveal the small jack and plug. Megatron smirked as Optimus's did the same. Quickly shifting he forced Optimus away from him with a hard shove. Optimus knocked back against the rock outcropping, confused optics hazy with lust. Megatron grinned as he trailed his fingers down Optimus's front and stopped them only briefly to pop open the access ports on Optimus's codpiece.

Optimus froze as his main sensory jack was exposed. The phallus was hard and long, the wire coiled around it's magnetic core making it hum with the sound of raw electricity that pumped ever so close to it's surface. Lubricant began to leak liberally from it's tip the moment it was exposed. Optimus attempted to scramble away but his disabled limbs could not find enough purchase to get him away from the wall. Megatron chuckled and leaned down putting his arms on Optimus's legs. Optimus panicked and grabbed onto the large fusion cannon on Megatron's arm in attempts to pull him away. The cannon began to glow an angry red.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Megatron's voice purred dangerously.

Optimus instantly snapped backwards as particles began to gather. He did not have time to register any sort of coherent thought before Megatron's warm glossa licked from the base of his jack to the sensitive head. Optimus shuttered his optics off lining for a moment at the contact. A chuckled rumble was all he got before the head of his jack was completely enveloped by Megatron's mouth. Instantly Optimus bucked upwards into the heat his body jolting with the sensation. Megatron pushed him back down again and started to languidly apply pressure and move his mouth up and down the jack.

Optimus's optics onlined as the sensations of electricity began to hum in his core. His blue optics were instantly met with Megatron's fierce glowing red. Optimus's face flushed a glowing purple from embarrassment. He had forgotten his mask was gone, and he could not control his expressions. Need and wanting were pasted across his face. Megatron's optics narrowed as he slowly went all the way down again. Optimus couldn't understand what was going on with his head. The sight of Megatron watching him as the bot dipped low caused Optimus to groan low. When Megatron came back up never breaking eye contact Optimus's hands dug into the dirt to stifle the noise. Megatron's mouth dropped the phallus and licked at the tip and around the flare of the head.

"F-fuck." Optimus whispered the human term earning a smirk from Megatron.

"Let it go Optimus." He said licking languidly on the jack again. "they can't hear you, they can't hear me, I want to hear you."

All the years of fighting and barely surviving finally broke Optimus. The unreality of the battle raging up above, and his enemy pleasuring him in the middle of all the chaos sent Optimus out of himself. Megatron rumbled again as he took Optimus's length in full causing Optimus to grunt with the surges of pleasure wracking his frame.

The Feedback loop started again sending Optimus reeling in on himself. The vibration from Megatron's humming engines coupled with the pressure around Optimus's shaft began to Drive the leader mad with need. Shuttering his optics again he fell in on himself, writhing with need. His vocals began to hum with static as energy built up in his system.

Megatron watched carefully. As much as he enjoyed his rival currently under him he had a purpose. His mouth began to tingle as the feedback loop increased building in on itself. Megatron shuttered as Optimus began to vocalize his need for release. He picked up his pace and was surprised when Optimus's hand landed on top of his head encouraging him to go faster. The electricity built up, physically arching from Optimus's body and connecting with Megatron's.

"ungh… Fuck me… Mega…" Optimus's optics suddenly flashed open and white.

His whole body pitched, and electricity danced across his from. Megatron felt the superheated explosion of Optimus's own special brand of energon lancing through his mouth. Optimus had never overloaded this hard in his life. His intakes stopped and the world suddenly seemed to be bathed in white light. He looked down static filling his display only to see Megatron pull away.

Megatron sat up and shifted himself keeping the liquid in his mouth. A small dribble of it escaped and ran down his lips to his chin. Leaning back Megatron allowed the liquid to run down his throat. Fire raced through his system.

"Now, I take what's mine." Megatron sneered causing Optimus to jolt.

With a resounding crash Megatron moved and had Optimus lifted up off the ground. The movement was quick enough to send Optimus's still recovering systems reeling. Rocks dug into his plating as Megatron kissed him with enough force to scrape the metal off his lips. Pulling away Megatron bit into the cables on Optimus's neck causing him to hiss with renewed building pleasure. Two loud knocks notified Optimus that his wrists had been pinned at head level. Optimus felt like he was going to fall so his legs found their way around Megatron's waist. Megatron grunted with approval and pulled back.

"My my Optimus, the beautiful leader of the Autobots at my every whim and mercy." The lust filled husk of Megatron's voice brushed against Optimus's core. "What would your dear Sentinel say to see his prized pupil keening with need against his murderer."

A click and a burst of feedback from one of Optimus's Wrist ports caused him to cry out.

"What would your Autobot followers say to watch you begging for my touch." Megatron licked up the cabling on Optimus's neck.

"I… am not… beg… ahhhh!" A second burst and a click stopped Optimus mid sentence as the second port was connected.

He involuntarily bucked upwards his body rebelling against him. Megatron began to send pleasurable bursts through the lines causing Optimus to momentarily become incoherent. The feedback was one way.

"Oh you aren't are you." Megatron said as one hand trailed down to Optimus's codpiece. "Then how much to you not want this…"

Fingers scraped along the still tender sensory jack causing it to jerk as the magnetics caused it to start getting hard again. Optimus gripped onto Megatron and arched his back.

"How much do you not want me to interface you into oblivion?" Megatron said sending a surge of pleasure in through the lines again.

"Megatron…" Optimus called panting as he tried to desperately cool his inner workings.

Megatron's own sensory jack began to throb and hum. With a click he freed it from the panel it was neatly trapped behind. The freedom caused Megatron to buck up into Optimus and shift him.

"Say my name again." Megatron purred leaning in and scraping his teeth against Optimus's Chin.

"Megatron…ahhh!" Another bewildering burst of pleasure overtook Optimus.

"Open up." Megatron growled.

Before Optimus knew what he was doing he had shifted his hips and opened his lower interface panal. Megatron positioned himself at the entrance of the lubricated opening.

"What do you want me to do Optimus Prime." Megatron said sending another reeling burst through the lines.

"F-fuck…" Optimus stuttered static lacing through his voice.

Megatron triggered his own wrist ports to unlock and Optimus's jacks instantly reacted and connected. The burst of ecstasy that barreled in on Megatron almost made him loose himself. The sight of Optimus momentarily taking his eyes off him and looking into the trees brought him back instantly. A small mental nudge informed him that his third in command was there in the distance. Annoyed at the distraction but pleased that he was there, Megatron sent another full wave of barreling pleasure into Optimus. This time with both ports connected, the feedback loop circled into Megatron causing him to growl.

"What do you want me to do Optimus Prime?!" Megatron roared as he barreled more imput into the lines. The call was whispered so silently that Megatron almost didn't hear it over the pounding rush of energon in his lines.

"F-fuck me…."

"I want to hear you scream it." Megatron growled burring his face in Optimus's neck cables.

"Fuck me Megatron…" Optimus said a little more volume coming into his static filled voice.

Megatron instantly thrust upward with no warning and no prep Causing Optimus to call out in a mixture of horrified pain and pleasure.

The first overload happened in that very first movement. Megatron barreled over the edge with a yell, and the loop caused Optimus to follow. Catching himself before he could stumble, Megatron fought through the loop and closed it off momentarily. The lack of sensation caused Optimus to instantly force himself down on Megatron's shaft to regain some of what was suddenly lost.

Megatron bucked upwards and began to start the dance again, this time fully focusing on driving Optimus to and from that edge. Optimus began to call out, his voice so strained from the constant state of near overload that it was almost lost in the static.

Snarling Megatron looked up as his flyers suddenly appeared with three Autobots struggling against their captors. Optimus noticed too and choked. The three seekers set to ground some distance away and forced all three of the Autobots to their knees. All three watched in abject horror as they realized what was going on. Optimus could barely recognize them through the haze of lust that was feeding through his lines. Jazz, Prowl, and Ratchet sat with mouths open and energon heating their faces. Optimus attempted a weak struggle but it ended with another wave of ecstasy as the shift caused Megatron to brush his internal pleasure sensor.

Shame filled him, and heated him as he called out into the burning night.

"Tell them what you want Optimus." Megatron crooned.

The wave of sensation that washed over Optimus closed him off to the normal world. And the spinning sensation focused on the only one who could drive him out of it.

"I want you Megatron!" he cried out causing Megatron to hiss and toss his head back as Optimus took control and sent his own waves of pleasure into megatron.

"Say it!" Megatron groaned holding onto himself and shutting the loop off from optimus again.

"Fuck me!" Optimus all but choked. Damn the world and it's rules to hell.

"SAY IT." Megatron roared.

"FUCK ME MEGATRON." Optimus called out with a push against the rock wall.

Megatron was not expecting it and toppled over and landed with a thunk. His spark chamber cracked open with the force of the fall it's bright light bathing Optimus silver against the orange of the burning sky. He was momentarily stunned and thought Optimus would take this moment to attempt so escape. But the other Mech began to ride and grind him. Suddenly all the control Megatron thought he had slipped away as Optimus began to break through the cutoff and began to force wave upon wave of sensation into Megatron.

There was a scuffle and a yell as one of the seekers landed on top of Rachet pinning him to the ground with the weight of his feet. The seekers wanted to witness this, and they wanted Autobot witnesses as well. Megatron would have to praise Starscream later for thinking of that even though his original intention was for this to be done without being seen.

The Calls that came from the Autobots were instantly drowned out as Both Optimus and Megatron began to reach the peak of existence. Megatron's spark began to pulse and pull forward. Optimus saw what was happening and his own spark called out to Megatron. The doors to the chamber began to crack open. Suddenly Optimus came to himself and looked down at his spark chamber with a sudden dread.

"Oh no you don't!" Megatron sneered reaching up with quick fingers he latched onto the closing doors.

Optimus began to fly into overload as Megatron pushed against him. The rancorous pain reared it's ugly head as Megatron ripped both doors from their hinges and sent them flying out in either direction. Optimus's voice box gave out as he screamed in static silence through the pain. His whole body went ridged and his eyes went from blue to white. The matrix of leadership floated out from Optimus's chest and it was Megatron's turn to panic. He wasn't expecting that. The Matrix pulsed and began to open.

Pleasure ripped through Megatron's body with the force of a sun. The Matrix had begun to pull itself apart, and the feedback Megatron was getting told him that Optimus was now experiencing the very same thing Megatron was. The Seekers and the Autobots looked on in horror as both mechs still connected pulled up into the air. The Leadership Matrix was fully open.

Suddenly Megatron's spark lurched forward, and from the start through the lines, Optimus's had as well. Both met in the Matrix.

They Merged.

Every idea, every experience, every happiness every envy, every anger, flowed through The two Mechs as they were slowly enveloped by a blinding white light. In that single moment they became one. One need, one cause, one ideal. The Matrix fused in with them.

Optimus's feelings came rushing in at Megatron everything he had ever felt pounded at Megatron like it was his own experience. Megatron in turn sent the utter frustration of his life back to Optimus. Mere moments passed but the two were now completely bonded. They both had the knowledge of all the past primes, they had everything from each other. In that instance Optimus and Megatron knew that the war was finally over.

The resounding explosion of energy knocked the mechs apart and the instant they had shared was now over.

A breem passed before Megatron regained consciousness. Several sets of glowing red eyes looked over his form in a concerned way. Megatron reached up and felt his chest. His spark chamber had been blasted open, and the doors were no where near him. Without acknowledging the concerned sets of seeker eyes he reached into his chest and pulled out what looked like the Autobot Matrix of leadership. Startled he scrambled up to his feet. And looked across the way where Ratchet was tending to a simi online Optimus.

Megatron quickly replaced the matrix in his chest and began to walk over to the other bot. _Curious, confusion, worry._ Megatron quickly sent the message without even really meaning to. Optimus answered back with only what could have been called a chuckle.

"Hold it right there Discepticon scum." The normaly calm voice of Prowl ripped through Megatron's audios. He instantly froze as the gun in front of him began to charge.

Optimus quickly sat up and grabbed prowls leg tossing the smaller bot to the ground.

"Do not harm him." Optimus said his voice still filled with static.

"Sir he just about killed Bumblebee!" Prowl barked in protest.

"he didn't just about kill him." Ratchet growled. "Arm missing, and a line seavered is nothing compared to what that little bot can take."

Megatron approached closer the seeker trine following close behind. With a grunt he crouched 's eyes got wide when he saw the Matrix is Megatron's chest. Instantly his hands went to his own. He let out an audible noise of surprise when his hands rested on the original Autobot Matrix. Elation filtered through their bond as Optimus began to understand what had happened.

"You ended the war." Optimus said earning looks of surprise from all of the mechs surrounding the two.

"It was the only way." Megatron rasped, his voice had to been damaged. Suddenly Optimus weaved and fell back onto the dirt floor of the gully.

"You could have just asked you slag piece." Optimus groused half heartedly from his spot on the ground..

"You would have never agreed." Megatron said reaching down and lifting him up.

"No, I wouldn't have." Optimus agreed as Megatron slung him across his back.

"What the hell is going on!" Rachet said throwing his wrench into the nearby creek with a splash.

Megatron turned and Gave Rachet a warm smile. A smile he had never seen before.

"We'll explain it better after we get back to base." Megatron said indicating for his seekers to gather the Autobots.

"Statement: So it is done." Soundwave came out from under the cover of the trees and nodded twords Megatron.

"Yes old friend, it is finally done."

Megatron took off into the air, Two of the seekers followed with the Autobot second and third in command. Megatron's com pinged with Skywarp asking permission to stay behind and help Ratchet with the wounded. Megatron gave an affirmative. A loud sigh and the relaxation of the mech Megatron carried caused him to chuckle.

"You really didn't have to disable my ankles." Optimus mumbled.

All that was heard as the bots flew back to the Autobot base was a loud and happy laugh.


End file.
